


Saving people, Curing things

by ReturnFrom_86



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dr Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-27
Updated: 2013-08-27
Packaged: 2017-12-24 20:53:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/944527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReturnFrom_86/pseuds/ReturnFrom_86
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on an idea from, and for, the wonderful whydoyouwantaname on tumblr. Dean is a doctor, Cas is a town healer. Sam's sick, and they both are working on making him better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Saving people, Curing things

CHAPTER 1  
It was late, Dean’s eyes ached from staring at a computer screen and test results for too long, but he couldn’t stop, had to keep going for Sammy. For a month now he’d been looking for a cure but, like asking his colleagues for advice, it all led to nothing. As a professional he knew what he’d do for any other patient, start to prepare them for the worst and tell them to make final arrangements. But this was Sam, this was his freaking little kid brother, he couldn’t give up. It wasn’t as if it was some rare, unheard of cancer, it was a particularly malignant form of leukemia, his blood was literally turning against him.  
“Hey.” Dean looked up at his brother’s towering form. Concern crossed Sam’s face, Dean must look a state, he’d cancelled all appointments and hardly left his office for the past couple weeks. He felt guilty for ignoring Sam but he didn’t seem to mind all the time at Dean’s office for tests, especially if Dean’s assistant Jess was helping administer the tests.  
“Dean, I’ve been thinking, I know you don’t want to but it’s time we try the alternati-”  
“No” Dean cut him off. No way was he putting Sammy’s life in the hands of a fucking hippy who wouldn’t know a medical degree if it slapped him. “Dean, you’ve been hitting the books but they haven’t been throwing anything back, I’m tired, you’re tired, please. I, I just want your support in this, I’ve heard great things, he’s supposed to really know his stuff.”  
Sam started to cough, Dean knew that technically that wasn’t one of his symptoms, but he always allowed Sam to pull at his heart strings like that and Sam knew it, it almost was like a silver lining to the illness and he couldn’t resent his brother that. And he was tired, they both were.“Fuck it, fine, you want to go talk to some damn witch doctor I’ll come with. but when it all goes to shit don’t say I didn’t warn you.”

Sam obviously felt there was no time like the present as the very next day Dean found himself sitting on a squishy sofa in an apartment just off the main street. The son of a bitch must have planned it in advance, known he’d talk me round, thought Dean. The place was rough and lived-in compared to his crisp, white Dr’s coat which he needed for the late shift that night. A faint smell of warm spices seemed to be emanating from the man sitting cross legged on the floor in front of the brothers. He wore slacks and a loose grey t shirt, no shoes and bed hair. So far he’d introduced himself as Castiel, which Dean hated, said he was the local guru and spiritual healer, which Dean hated, and offered them both a warm and sincere welcome, which Dean hated. Castiel talked them through some mumbo-jumbo about ‘believing’ yourself better and stronger and how some simple herbs can be much more effective than the industrialised, toxic, modern medicines which Dean took as a personal insult. Sam seemed to be lapping it up though, so Dean desperately tried to pay attention to what the strange man was saying, if this Castiel was going to be giving herbs to his brother, he wanted to know everything. The room was humid however and his lids, heavy from only a couple hours sleep, began to droop. “Perhaps that is enough for this session, I do apologise if what I have to say is at all dull.” Blue eyes pierced Dean’s own sleep filled eyes, there was a hint of hurt and Dean felt a blush creep along his cheeks. Sam coughed sheepishly, “Sorry, my brother’s pretty tired, he’s been working hard, he’s...”  
“I understand, this must be tough for both of you. I want you to know that I am not just here to help Sam, I can be here for both of you if you wish.” Castiel’s eyes never left Dean’s the entire time. “Thank you Castiel.” Sam replied, then he nudged Dean slightly, but Dean couldn’t bring himself to thank this bullshitting fraud, if this is what Sammy wanted then he’d support his brother as best he could, doesn’t mean I have to buy into it too. They left with all the awkwardness of an initial visit and made arrangements to meet again same time next week. Castiel told Sam to work on ‘thinking of himself healthy’ for at least half an hour every day until their next meeting. Dean just scoffed, he knew he was being rude, but something about those blue eyes made him uncomfortable, he left without shaking Castiel’s hand.

“The fuck dude?”  
Sam asked once they were clear of the apartment. “What?” Dean replied innocently, he should have known Sam would be be annoyed, he was always into emotions and stuff. Sam told him to go back and apologise but Dean was already going to be late for work and couldn’t waste anymore time so he was begrudgingly let go with a promise to apologise to Castiel as soon as possible. Dean knew he’d better fulfill Sam’s wish, or Sam wouldn’t let it go.

An opportunity arose mid week, Sam was in to the hospital to distract Jess from her work, but also find time to annoy Dean about his attitude towards Cas (Sam had already given him a pet name for crying out loud). So in his lunch break Dean headed across to Castiel’s apartment, hoping he wasn’t there. However the door to Castiel’s apartment was slightly ajar with some 80s sounding tune gently blowing through the air. Intrigued, Dean pushed the door open, his white coat rustling the leaves of a plant by the door. “What the- “  
Castiel was lying on his floor with his legs up around his head, shins practically resting on his shoulders. His t shirt had slipped down to reveal, Dean noticed, a surprisingly toned stomach. If he hadn’t been fully clothed Dean would have thought he’d been sucking himself off. At the sound of Dean’s outburst he rolled awkwardly onto his side and somehow clambered to his knees. The gentle flush from exertion of his cheeks became a deep crimson as he took in the sight of Dean standing at the doorway. He really looked like a Cas with the sheepish grin all over his face, thought Dean, and his thoughts continued onto the flexibility, as a doctor he was thinking of the medical irregularities of being that flexible, and all the research he could do on Cas, and with Cas, and, and the things he’d be able to do, with Dean and... Dean’s mind was racing to that night he once spent with a gymnast years ago. He didn’t even notice he’d been staring at Cas’ stomach until he pulled his top down with a little cough. Dean blushed as red as Cas as he got up with a smirk and offered Dean herbal tea, which he took in a shocked haze. An awkward silence ensued which Cas broke and Dean sighed inwardly in relief. “So, to what do I owe the pleasure of your company?” His tone was thankfully lighthearted, but Dean sensed caution. “I, eh, yeah em, I came to say, well, sorry. I acted like a dick, and yeah, I’m sorry. Sammy already seems happier after just one meeting, so, thanks I guess.” Cas smiled at that, and his blue eyes surveyed Dean, almost checking him out but more inquisitive than anything else. Dean stared back.  
“How is Sam doing?” Cas asked earnestly. 

Dean and Cas talked for the next hour and a half about Sam and about Dean, but when Dean tried to enquire about Cas, the conversation was steered expertly back to the brothers. It was Cas who noticed the time and Dean had to run back to work. He was a half hour late but Jess covered for him thankfully. Sam was pleased with Dean and wandered around the office with a mad grin before laying on Dean’s sofa for a nap. “Hey, Dean you were away ages, you spent the whole time with Cas?” Sam asked getting comfortable on the small sofa. “Yeah, I did. He’s not all bad, I guess. For a hippy.” Sam dozed off with a look of superiority and “I told you so” written on his face. As Dean got back to work he promised himself to find out what secrets Cas was holding, he loved a challenge. 

CHAPTER 2  
The next meeting wasn’t at all as awkward as Dean expected it to be after the position he last found Cas in. Sam playfully punched Dean’s arm when Cas left to get them a drink.  
“Thanks for not acting like a bitch, I know how hard that must be for you.” Sam mumbled, Dean ruffled his brothers hair at that, as Cas walked in, grinning at them both. But when he took his usual sitting position his face turned serious. “Now, I have reviewed your case, and I have some herbs that will slow the aggressive progression of the cancer, which will give us both time-he glanced at Dean- to search for cures. However the road will be rough and I’d like to focus on your mental awareness and capabilities” Dean’s stomach clenched, he felt like he’d spent his whole life trying to find that elusive cure, to save Sammy from all this misery, hell he’d sell his soul if he could to get his hands on it. Dean cleared his throat.  
“Castiel...”  
“Dean, you may call me Cas.”  
“Sure, Cas, when you say rough...?”  
Cas sighed, eyes sadly locking onto Dean’s, as Sam was looking at the floor.  
“The pain killers can’t be made too strong, therefore you’ll feel aches in your bones a lot more, also nausea, nosebleeds, migraines, nasty stuff like that, they’re all unfortunate side effects. You’re going to feel tired all the time and sick. I will not sugar coat it for you. It will be hell, but with a supportive brother like the one sitting next to you right now, you’ll get through it Sam.” Dean put his arm around his brother who nodded slowly. Cas handed the medicine he’d prepared and instructions to Dean who eyed it suspiciously. He’d look into it at the labs at the hospital first.

Cas was right, it did get rough, but neither of the brothers were prepared for how quickly it deteriorated. Jess offered to look after Sam at their house, Dean was eternally grateful, she was a godsend. On a particularly bad day, Jess had managed to get Sam to Dean’s office but he just kept throwing up. Dean rushed out to the now familiar apartment and ran up the stairs but halted with a lurch. This was the same time as last week when he’d walked in on Cas... stretching. His stomach squirmed but he couldn’t let that stop him, Sammy needed help. The door and music were the same as before and Dean thought he was going to be sick. Knocking this time he breathed and stepped into the room. Cas was sitting on the floor reading a book, he looked up at Dean and winked, which made Dean’s stomach clench ever tighter.  
“Cas, you gotta help, Sammy, he won’t stop throwing up.”  
“Good.”  
Dean just stared blankly, feeling anger stir inside.  
“What.”  
“Herbal tea?”  
Cas gestured toward two mugs which he’d already set out, as if he’d expected Dean.  
“Screw the tea, what about Sam.”  
Cas sighed, “Dean, he needs to get out all the old stuff. God knows what you’ve been pumping him full of all these years. I’m not saying that was wrong, I’m just saying, think of it like a blank canvas. I assure you, Sam will be fine. Give him a week, he won’t get much better, but he won’t get worse. Now the tea.”

Once again Dean found himself chatting with Cas, easily sharing his life with the strange man, and never once did he feel judged. Not when he confessed of the guilt of sometimes seeing Sammy as a burden. Or the pain of their parents’ untimely death, or the fact he wanted to become a doctor to save people, but all he seemed to do was let them down. Cas listened, and listened and let Dean open up. Again Cas brought Dean’s attention to the time, and as he left Dean shook Cas’ hand, which was rougher than he thought it would be.

CHAPTER 3  
Sam wants to take Jess to visit Cas, it’s been two months and Sam is treating Cas like family. Dean watches as Sam flirts unashamedly with Jess, since when has Sam been so smooth, but Dean can tell Jess is used to it as she gives as good as she gets. Cas and Dean both sit sniggering quietly at the two lovebirds. While Jess is helping Cas with the tea Sam mentions the idea of Dean taking some time off. “No, Sam, I need to be at work, in case something goes wrong.”  
“But Dean, you need to be healthy, and for that you need a rest, just a week is all. Hey Cas, you think Dean should take some time off work?” Cas had walked in with the tea, Jess scoffed at that, “Dean, take time off work? I don’t think he’d ever had a day off ever, not since I started working 2 years ago.” Cas looked concerned, “Is that true Dean?” Cas put a hand on Dean’s knee, like he’d done lots of times when Dean visited alone, a thrill went through Dean’s leg, Sam looked at his brother but said nothing. “Yeah, Cas it’s true. I’ve been kinda busy.” Cas looked up at Jess who was sitting on Sam’s knee, “Sam seems pretty well looked after, just a little rest Dean.” They’re all in it together, but shit, I could use a long lie, “Fine, just give me this week to sort some stuff then I’ll take a week off. Happy?” Sam smiled, “Ecstatic”. 

Sam’s weekly visits to Cas for check ups were becoming the highlights of Dean’s week, but he cherished his own, private visits too. He’s sure Cas hates it, but just this once Dean wanted to be selfish, and he’d found that he could unload his problems for a brief time with Cas, he can’t wait for the next one, it was like an addiction. But Cas cancelled the next meet up. A ‘personal thing’ he’d said over the phone. Which in Dean’s mind proved that Cas found Dean annoying. He spent the next day moping around, listening to his records without much conviction but he couldn’t understand why. When Sam asked why he looked so gloomy, Dean couldn’t really reply. Time dragged by and Dean couldn’t help himself, he’d talked himself into going to see Cas, see if he could help in any way, the time they’d spent together he kind of considered the dude a friend, or more. A sad smile spread across Dean’s face, working so hard to become a doctor, and spending the rest of his time with Sammy, he didn’t have many friends, he didn’t want to lose this one. His mind made up he set off.

Dean’s heart stalled when Castiel opened the door, his eyes red raw and puffy widened at Dean. “I told you not to come, I-”  
“God, Cas, you ok, talk to me.”  
Cas tried to close the door but Dean held it open and noted that he didn’t try to close the door too hard. Dean took this as an invite and pushed the door wide enough to get into the room. Cas frowned as Dean sat down, not on his usual spot on the couch, but on the floor next to where Cas usually sat. “What are you doing Dean?” Cas’ voice was heavy with sadness, guilt shot through Dean, he never wanted this man, who was doing so much to help him and Sammy, to ever sound like that. “I came to help you, you’ve done so much for me, I just thought, you know... I dunno, me just being stupid I guess.” The blue eyes softened and Dean shied away from the look. “That’s not stupid, that’s very noble of you Dean. And I I very much appreciate the thought.” Cas seemed calmer than when he’d first opened the door, Dean felt a little pride that his presence seemed to have soothed Cas a little, at least he didn’t get the door slammed in his face. “I’ll get the tea started will I. Why don’t you get comfortable on the couch then we can begin,” Dean said, getting up from the floor. Cas let out a little chuckle which pulled at Dean’s heart, just happy to make him smile, that’s all, nothing more. Don’t blow this Dean, he thought. Dean realised this was the first time he’d been with Cas without his work clothes, and his desire to make Cas better gave him confidence, “Hey, look I don’t have my doctor’s coat on, it must be like i’m practically naked.” As soon as he said it the regret was instant and his face turned tomato red with the heat of a sun. However the sound behind him was the deep roar of laughter. Dean needed to see Cas laughing like that, he turned around and saw the man almost bent double, clutching his stomach his face split in two by a large grin. Struggling for breath Cas managed to say, “I much prefer you... without the... doctor gear Dean, or as you say... naked.” His eyes roamed Dean’s body and settled on Dean’s red face which had him doubled over again. Dean couldn’t believe he’d blurted it out, but Cas’ reaction had been worth the risk. Still looking sheepish he turned back to the tea. “Forget the tea Dean, want to come and pick some herbs with me, I’m running low on some.”  
“I sure would, Cas.”

Dean was a respectful citizen, sure he drank a bit much, drove too fast, when he was younger he’d sleep with anything that gave him bedroom eyes, but all in all lawful. He needed to be, he was all Sam had, if he lost his job at the hospital or ended up in prison he’d never forgive himself, it would have been a death sentence for Sam. The only thing he’d ever stolen was a handful of sweets from a store, which his Dad made him give back before getting a lecture. Collecting herbs, he’d assumed Cas would have a little garden patch outside the building. Or maybe even buy some from a store, although that seemed too consumerist for Cas. Standing in the large, beautifully kept garden he should have known it wouldn’t be that simple. Cas stole herbs from the houses in the wealthier part of town, he said they only used them to stuff up a chicken, he liberated the herbs to be used to help people. He said he’d done it for years and had only been caught twice and only shot at once. “It’s funny, they hardly even realise they’ve got a garden, don’t really care, it’s just a stupid plant. But as soon as someone tries to take that stupid plant, it’s suddenly their stupid plant, it’s suddenly part of their family and god forbid anyone who touches it”  
The bitterness in his words couldn’t hide the excitement in his voice, and Dean kept stealing glances at him, marveling at the transformation from an hour ago. Cas’ face practically glowed from the thrill, his dark hair even more unkempt. He was supposed to be keeping watch, but he couldn’t resist admiring the clinical precision that Cas dealt with cutting the herbs, or the way he bit his lip when away to cut, or the slight glean of sweat on his forehead. “Dean, you are supposed to be keeping watch on the house, not on me.” Dean blushed, he seemed to do that a lot around Cas, “your fault for distracting me.” replied Dean defensively. “And how ever would I be distracting you?” Cas looked up from the plant he’d been cutting, a smile oozing mischief, and Dean’s breath caught. There are so many answers to that, Dean found himself thinking, the way his dark hair never seemed to lie flat, or the way his slacks sometimes fell slightly to reveal his hips, or his boxers, or his soothing, gravely voice, or his patience, or those eyes, those blue, blue eyes. Dean wasn’t quite sure what he was going to say but as he opened his mouth a bark cut him off.  
“Shit”, Cas said. “Time to move.”  
Dean nodded dumbly as he looked across the garden and saw a man in a shirt and tie look up from the dog by his side, to his garden. As soon as he spotted the two men he let out a cry and sent the dog chasing after them. Dean felt a hand on his back as it pushed him towards the fence and a firm grip on his thighs as Cas pushed him over the fence.  
“God Dean, you’re heavier than you look. All that time spent behind a desk” Cas puffed as he dropped down from the fence to join Dean on the other side, who put his arm out to steady Cas. “You’re just a lot weaker than you look” Countered Dean, who patted his stomach, “Oh, so you think I look butch do you,”and Cas went through an array of strong man poses, flexing and grunting, but stopped suddenly. Both men looked down, Cas still in a ridiculous pose, as a scraping sound came from the other side of the fence and a dog’s face poked under it. The shoulders soon followed as it tried to nip at Cas’ ankle. Without a word they both ran for it, they heard the barking as the dog worked it’s way free. Dean followed Cas who seemed to know the area better. The gym had been one of the first things Dean had given up to concentrate on the job, and he was missing it now as his lungs burned. Only the violent sounds of the dog catching up kept his legs going, but even that motivation was waning. His head throbbed and his heart was dancing a furious dance, Cas was well ahead. Dean faltered.  
“Not far now.” Cas panted in his ear, he’d slowed down to allow Dean to catch up. Dean felt the pleasant roughness of Cas’ hand in his and allowed it to give him the strength to continue. The dog was right on their heels. Dean felt Cas grip him tight and pull him into a side alley. The dog skidded past the entrance which gave them enough time to scramble over a wall into another alley. They could hear the angry barks but there was no way the dog would get over. A final yelp, and the dog wandered away. Dean locked eyes with Cas, and both men bent completely double, laughter tumbling from their mouths and tears streaming from their crinkled eyes. 

Dean hadn’t laughed like that in years, it felt great, happiness flowing through his body, also radiating from Cas who was still holding Dean’s hand. “Would you like that tea now?” Cas asked, wiping his cheeks. “I sure would, Cas.” And suddenly Dean’s lips were crushing agains Cas’ and Cas was returning with just as much ferocity. Hands still clasped together while their free hands gripped each others necks and roamed through their hair. Panting, Dean eventually, reluctantly, pulled away, and it seemed that an undisclosed tension which had steadily been growing between them washed away. They made their way hand in hand to Cas’ apartment in silence, stealing glances at each other.

As soon as they got through the door Cas pushed Dean down onto the couch and ran his hands up his chest. Dean reached up and brushed a thumb across his lips as Cas straddled him. Cas already had his own top off and Dean’s fingers seemed to burn where they roamed across his skin, the skin he’d been thinking about since he first saw it way back on that second visit. “Dean...” Cas muttered in his ear. “C-Cas” Dean manage to choke out as Cas bit his bottom lip. “Dean- your phone.” True enough Dean’s ring tone was just starting to pick up volume, Kansas playing from his pocket meaning it was his brother. “Son-of-a-bitch-God-fucking-damn-it-to-shit. Sorry.” Cas seemed amused as Dean struggled to answer the phone whilst he remained straddling him. Dean coughed, working the arousal out of his voice, “Sammy, what the hell it better be- Jess? where’s-? oh god no, fuck, fuck. I’ll be right there... we’ll be right there.”

CHAPTER 4  
Sam had been doing so well, after the initial side effects he’d responded so well to Cas he’d managed to actually take Jess out on a couple of proper dates. Dean was so proud of him, and eternally grateful to Cas. But seeing his baby brother lying on one of the clinical beds of the intensive care unit, Dean was emptied of emotion. The few hours of bliss he’d had with Cas were white washed by guilt. Only Sammy mattered, he should never have been so selfish. Jess and Cas were quietly chatting, apparently Sam had gone to get flowers for Jess before his check up but had collapsed on his way out. The flowers were lying sadly on a bed side cabinet. Jess offered to go and get them some coffee, and Dean felt the pressure of Cas’ hand on his shoulder. He didn’t respond, scared of what he might do. “Talk to me Dean, please.” Dean shrugged his shoulder and Cas’ hand fell to his side. “Why should I, you never talk to me. You could be anyone, and I let you pump my brother full of weeds, I’m a fucking idiot.”  
“No, Dean, you’re not-  
“Then what the fuck is wrong with my brother?” Dean’s voice was low and deadly, daring Cas to push him. “I do not know what is wrong Dean, but I can assure you I would never do anything to harm your brother.” Dean just scoffed at that, “he should have been here, in the hospital, with me and my colleagues, not some stupid hippy freak.” He couldn’t help himself, the words tumbled out. His insides clenched at the hurt gasp that escaped Cas’ lips, those smooth lips that he’d just minutes ago cherished, but he forced himself not to look, to keep his eyes pinned on Sam. “Dean how could you”, that voice was not Cas, Jess was standing at the doorway, shock on her face. Dean’s shoulders dropped as he gave up before even trying to argue, simply turned his attention back to Sam, checking vitals and medication. Cas left the room. Jess walked towards Dean, “I’ll watch over Sam, you go after Cas.” Dean turned at that, eyes wide, “What d’you mean by that?” he stammered. Jess smiled, “Sam told me how close you two were getting, it made him smile knowing his brother had found a person to share living with, not sickness. And I’m a sharp cookie, I obviously interrupted something when I called.” Dean flushed at the memory, “whatever, I need to be here for Sammy, not some dude I barely know-.” Jess slapped Dean on the cheek, with determination in her voice she said “Sam wants you to have a life Dean, and we’ve never seen you as happy as when I saw you with Cas. Now, I’ll watch over Sam. You start running.” Still dazed from the slap Dean stood up to go but turned back, gave Jess a kiss on her forehead and whispered a thank you. 

Dean was running again, getting angry looks from fellow doctors and patients, but he didn’t care. He knew the hospital like the back of his hand, every short cut and detour but he was terrified of what would happen when he caught up.  
“CAS”.  
The man was at the first set of doors at the exit. He’d obviously heard his name because he stopped, but to Dean’s horror he kept on walking through to the second set of doors. Dean finally reached Cas just as the automatic doors whooshed open, he grabbed Cas‘ hand and twirled him smoothly round into a hug with no resistance. All the while repeating “I’m sorry Cas, so, so sorry”. The two of them were standing pressed against each other, Dean holding Cas‘ head against his chest, stroking his soft hair, blocking the door. Neither cared to move. After a few minutes Dean realised Cas was crying, and quite a bit as his shirt was soaked with tears. Dean once again took Cas‘ hand and led him through the hospital to his office, where Cas began to wail. Dean had no idea what to do, but he got some water and allowed Cas to let it all out. Eventually, after an onset of hiccups Cas calmed down, red rimmed eyes fixed on the wall of Dean’s office that joined to Sam’s room. “Cas, man, I’m here for you, what I said was just, in the heat of the moment, I didn’t mean it. But please you gotta talk to me.”  
Cas took a shuddering breath. Dean expected another expert subject change, but smiled reassuringly as Cas slowly nodded. “I have a father, a multitude of brothers and sisters who I loved dearly, and I, had, a mother. I should explain, my parents were foster parents, however they adopted 3 of us, Anna, Uriel and myself. We would look after the foster kids for a few years, there were always kids coming and going, usually from the religious homes because my mother didn’t want them to be beaten down by religion at such a young age. She saw our house as a refuge. I remember most of them, Gabriel, Michael, Lucifer, ha, he really lived up to his name. As I said, religious homes. They all loved my parents and wanted to stay, when they found out about Balthazar and myself, they almost did let him stay, but he got adopted by a wonderfully bohemian couple and we said our goodbyes, but that is a different story altogether.” Cas blushed at a distant memory, and looked away from Dean, he’d been speaking like a burst dam and Dean loved it, loved the openness. “Sorry Dean, I never really talk about myself, so forgive me if I distract myself.” Dean only gripped Cas’ hand tighter, although he couldn’t remember taking his hand in the first place. “You have nothing to be sorry for, and that is definitely a story for another time.” Dean arched his eye brow, which made Cas bark out a laugh. “Anyway the point is, we were not conventional by any standards, but we were happy. My father worked as an accountant and my mother was a healer and midwife for the locals. A ‘hippy freak‘ as you put it so eloquently.”  
“Cas, I didn’t mean-”  
“I know Dean. Anna and Uriel were older, and they helped Dad at the office a lot, I helped Mom with mixing herbs, I delivered a baby when I was 8, she taught me everything. Then it all went wrong. She developed adenocarcinoma,”  
“Lung cancer, oh Cas”  
“She hated the hospitals, so she made me promise to keep her healthy with her own medicines. She responded well, but she’d have off days. On one particularly bad day Dad found out and went crazy, he took her to a hospital, she was too weak to fight it, but I remember the fear in her screams. She died less than a week later, which was 25 years ago today. Everyday I wonder, what if I’d kept her away from the hospital, kept her on her own medication, she knew what she was doing. But alas, no. Dad couldn’t take it, he turned to drink. I honestly, hand on heart have no clue where he is, Anna looked after us for a while, then we all drifted apart. Our little family nothing more than broken webs. That is what I admire so much about you Dean, you’ve stuck with your family, even if it is just you and Sam, you’ve never given up on each other. You’re a good listener Dean.”  
“I learned from the best.” Cas smiled, tears drying on his cheeks. Dean leaned his forehead forward and Cas leaned in with his own too. They sat like that for what seemed like hours, until Jess knocked at the door. “Thought you’d like to know, Sam’s awake.” Her smile brightened both their faces.

Sam was complaining to the nurse about how his beautiful flowers had been neglected when the three of them walked in. “He’s all yours Doctor” the nurse said leaving. Sam looked healthy, if a little baggy around the eyes. “How you doing Sammy, gave us a big scare, don’t you do that again” Dean said as he hugged his brother. “It must have been the shock of seeing my brother walking down the street, hand in hand with my unofficial doctor.” Sam laughed as Dean’s face froze, he started to splutter out excuses, but stopped as Sam put his arms up. “Whoa, whoa, I have eyes, I have been with you two nearly every week for the past few months, I get it. I’m happy for you, and damn the sexual tension was almost making me more ill than the cancer. And before you get all hollowed out by guilt, like you always do, I fainted in a very manly way- Sam winked at Jess- long after I saw the two of you. It was when I was on my way to get those flowers. Which are dying, please, can they at least be put in a vase...” Sam continued and Jess went over to hold his hand, beaming at him. Perhaps things would be better, perhaps herbal medicine could work in tandem with hospital stuff, perhaps they would find that cure, perhaps Dean could give Cas a new family to be part of. And perhaps they’d finally get some alone time without any interruptions. Dean looked deep into Cas’ eyes as he hooked an arm round his waist, they seemed to be thinking exactly the same thing.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic, comments and thoughts much appreciated :)


End file.
